Top 20 hottest guys
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Counting down from the hottest, Enjoy!
1. Patrick stump

**hey there im so bored so i'm going to write a story about my top 20 hottest guys starting with the hottest just coz! **

Patrick Stump

It was the most boring day in my life, last day of highschool, i was excited and bored at the same time because i couldn't wait until the end of the day. I stared out the classroom window, i saw everyone talking and walking around at lunch.

"You may go out for lunch now, and don't think your over with school yet". The teacher shouted over the scream of laugther outside.

I ran out of the boring old classroom and into the fresh air, it was really windy too so i took my hair out and let it flow around. Then i met up with my best friend, sapphire she was sitting next to her boyfriend, Gary Oak.

"What ya doing Diamond"? She asked with a big grin on her face. "Oh, nothing! Being bored i guess"!

Sapphire nodded and went back to her texting. Gary peered over her shoulder to see what she was writing. "Gary this in none of your business ok". Sapphire growled.

I stared around the school, i'm going to miss this hell hole. Then i saw someone running up to me, PIP! "Hey pip, what do you want to do after school"? Pip thought for a moment.

"I really don't know at the moment Diamond"! I sighed.

*magical time skip*

It was now afterschool and i was jumping for joy walking home with Pip. "I have no clue what to do first". I said wandering inside our house.

Pip and I lived together with Sapphire, we bought the flat we Sapphire turned 17. And she moved in right away.

"Diamond, do you remember what tonight is"? Pip said smiling. "I totally forgot Pip". pip grinned and then grabbed her phone and texted someone. I had no clue who it was. "Pip who ya texting"? I asked like a nosey kid. "Your wait and see diamond".

Pip then went upstairs to her room and I heard her start blasting her music and the house started shaking. I wandered upstairs into the shaking room. and there she was sitting upright on her bed with her computer on her lap watching music videos. "Pip, I'm bored". I said moaning. Then sapphire appeared. "hey sapphire, what ya up to"? pip asked grinning, but this grin was evil, like she was up to something. "Pip, there is something wrong with you at the moment"! "No there isn't diamond, everything is perfectly fine".

Then when pip wasn't looking and grabbed her phone, opened her messages and read them.

_So pip tonight at 7:00pm got it _

I am so confused, who the hell was this. "Hey Diamond, bad girl". "But, I just want to know who this person is"! Pip smirked. "Well, it's a long story". "What do you mean, are you going to tell me now". "Well... No! But i'll give you a hint, Soul punk".

Soul punk! ME SO CONFUSED!

*Magical time skip to 7:00pm*

There was a knock at the door, I groaned. "Really, who is it"? Then pip went and answered. "Oh hi there, welcome inside". I heard pip say. I heard a voice that I have not heard before. "Um, Pip who is that"? "Your'll find out"! Pip said walking out onto the deck. Then I random short, stump person appeared. Pip smirked. "Oh hi Patrick, I haven't seen in ages". I said slightly giggling. "I'm confused how do you know Patrick"? I giggled. Then Pip showed Patrick around the neighbourhood. "Already showing him the neighbourhood". I smirked.

"Hey Diamond your so cheeky". Patrick grinned slightly. "Your cheeky too". I smiled. "Ok, let's go back inside and watch a movie". Pip offered. We all agreed and wandered back inside. "Oh hey, Pete, andy and Joe". Pip said. Then we all sat down and stared at the T.V screen. "hey guys, Do you all want to play truth or Dare"? Joe asked. We all froze. "but, every single time we play truth or Dare something bad happens, remember last time". Patrick said almost laughing. "Oh yeah, that was the weirdest game of truth or dare I've ever played". Pete said getting annoyed.

"Fine Joe, we'll all play". Patrick finally gave in. Joe smiled.

"I'll start". Joe said.

"Truth or Dare sapphire"?

"Um, Truth".

"Who in this room right now what you like to make out with"?

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Uh... well, why isn't Gary here! Fine then, Um, pete".

"What"? Pete yelled. "Who said my name"! Everybody stared at Pete.

"Ok then, my go Truth or Dare... Pip"? "Dare, I'm risking it"! Pip laughed. "I dare you to run up the stairs and then jump off the edge onto Pete".

"Sapphire that seems dangerous"! Pip said worried. "A dare is a Dare".

Then Pip ran upstairs onto the ledge, Then she nervously leaped off the edge and landed on the couch in the middle of Pete and Patrick. "Pip, why didn't you land on Pete". "Well, I would hurt him and myself, so the safest thing to do was not to jump on him".

"Truth or Dare pete"? "Uh... Truth"! "Who is your favourite fall out boy member apart from yourself"?

Pete stared at Pip. "How could you ask a question like that"!

"Fine I'll answer it, uh... all of them. truth or Dare Patrick"?

"Dare"! "Ok then, I dare you to swim in the pool fully clothed and sing hello kitty by avril lavigne".

Patrick smiled happily. Then ran outside and leaped into the pool, and he started to sing.

"K- K- K- kawaii, hello kitty, hello kitty, Hello kitty your pretty, Hell kitty, hello kitty, Hello kitty your so silly"! Everyone brust out laughing.

**I hope you enjoyed this one- shot story of P stump, Till next time peace out! **


	2. Pete wentz

**Yah, next hottest guy taking the second spot after the first chapter was the hottest ok, so lets get to this chapter. Peace out. **

"I'm so bored when will the pizza get here". Pip said sighing. "I guess pizza takes ages".

Then there was a knock at the door. "I wander if that is the pizza". I said as I stoof up. I opened the door and there was not pizza. "Uh... Pete what the well are you doing here".

"There are these chicks chasing me and they wanted to cut off my dawn head". "Wow, calm down we just want pizza". Pip said coming to the door. "If feels like I've seen this before". I sighed.

"If you see the pizza let us know ok". And we pushed Pete back outside. We went and sat back down, then there was a another knock at the door again. "Ok if those chicks don't leave Pete alone I'll Destory them".

I opened up the door. "Pete what the well do you want"? "I want to be left alone and away from those chicks ". "How are we spoust to help"? Pete stared at me. "Kill them". Pete shouted. "Just calm down, we need a plan". Pete stared at me in shock. "A plan, that isn't going to get us anywhere". I gave up. "This is hafter than I thought". I sighed.

"Pete, why is this girl chasing you". Pip asked.

"Don't you mean girls, there is two of them and I don't know who the well they are". Pete paused. "I was planning to seek up on them in the middle of the night and shoot them". Pip and i looked at each other.

"We will help you if-". "Not the if's".

"Back to where I was before, we will only help you if... you find us a gift". Pete stood up and stared at us. "A gift, why do you was a gift"?

"I'm just messing with you". "That's not funny".

"Ok then, we won't help you". "FINE".

"Let's do this". Pip yelled. "Let the flames begin". "You bet".

Pet grabbed his shotgun and loaded it and then we waited for midnight. "We were born for this". "Not really". Pete wrinkled up his nose. "What do you mean"? "I can't do this, not again. I can't go on with this. If I kill one of them again, I'll have to carry regret around with me for the rest of my life".

Pip and i paused. "So you don't want to do this"? Pete nodded.

I sighed. "But, what those girls are doing to you isn't right and you have to do something about it". I said quickly. "I said no, but I'll do something else to those chicks, something that will scar them".

"What do you mean scar"? Pip wondered. Pete smirked. "No, you are not going to do that, that is wrong". I blurted. "It's the only way". "Pete you are gross". "You two are acting like 10 - year - olds". Pip face Palmed, followed by me face talking. Then there was a knock at the door. It was the pizza. "About time". Pip opened the door. I heard voice I swear I have heard before.

"Pip get, shut the door". "Why"? I ran to the door and slammed it into the pizza girl's face. "Do you know who she is"?

Pip tilets her head. "She is the chick the attacked brendon". "Her, I know her. I punched her that night".

I sighed. "Whatever you do don't talk to her ever again or even look at her". Pip nodded. "What was that about"? I stared at Pete. "Nothing, just a chick that attacked brendon that's all". Pete gasped. "Now she is onto me". Pete started rocking back and forths. "Stop it Pete your freaking me out". Pip complained.

Pete kept worrying. I went and sat next to pip. "What are we going to do"? I whispered. "I have no clue at all". I sighed. What am I going to do?

An hour later...

"Pete, are you awake"? "Well, I'm awake now". "Sorry about that, you might want to get your shotgun out". Pete winked. "Yah, I get to use it after all this time". Pete stood up and grabbed the gun and went and stood on the front door step. "Diamond, where are they". I giggled along with pip. "There is no people is there". "Sorry Pete but, no one wants to killed by Pete wentz".

"You two are trouble makers". "That's what we do". Pip laughed.

After that, everything was fine (I think). And we had nachos, mmmmmmmm...

**sorry about that, these chapters won't end up being that long as I wanted. I hope so far you are enjoying this book. Plz review, foknow and favourite. :) merry christmas and peace out.**


End file.
